beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Pheng Hope
Pheng Hope, also known as in Japan, is a character in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He fights with his Beyblade, Harmony Pegasus 10Proof Low Sen, and is the second of the Risen 3. Appearance Pheng Hope is a small boy with fair skin, lime eyes, mint-green hair that curves like wings, and blue tattoos on his face: two diamonds on the bridge of his nose and three horizontal dots on each cheek. His attire consists of a turquoise and grey robe with a dark-blue border on each arm sleeve, two blue scarves with a yellow stripe and fuzzy ends placed on each trapezius and held in place by a white belt with dark-yellow sections and a white circle in the buckle area, two red and green neck bands, teal shorts with a dark-blue border on each leg, and blue shoes with a white stripe on the vamp section, white heels and an orange stud on each tongue. Personality Pheng is very mischievous and loves pulling pranks on people, such as luring Dante and Arman into some traps, and using the fake hand trick on Delta. He is also stubborn, as he (initially) refused Dante's requests to battle. It is also revealed that Pheng used to love battling and was very enthusiastic about it in the past. However, because he was so strong, winning eventually became boring for him. He rekindles his passion upon battling Dante and witnessing him unleashing Hyper-Flux. Despite these seemingly negative traits, Pheng seems to be quite laid-back and friendly, even inviting Dante and the others to a feast at the Harmony's Castle although initially demanding it. Pheng also has the ability to see his opponents’ ki (or chi) energy. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Harmony Pegasus 10Proof Low Sen: Pheng's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves * Lock Reverse: When Pegasus takes damage, 2 yellow 'wings' are released from the Layer Base. When an opponent strikes Pegasus, the 'wings' re-engage the locking mechanism. * Feather Storm: Pegasus uses its Layer to create a wall of wind that blows its opponents away, much like Air Launch. * Heaven Thunder: Pegasus uses the tip to increase speed and deliver a strong blow to the enemy. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Fly, Heaven Pegasus!/The Most Sinister Art! Dread Bahamut!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 10|''Episode 10 - Flash! Shining Cross!/Airhead vs. God's Child!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Battle in The Sky!/The Emerging Six! Battle Journey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Spin! Battle! Win!/Clash in The GT 3!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - A Challenge to Aiga!/It's Serious! Drum vs. Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!/''Episode 28 - Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Assault! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Serious Birth! Imperial Dragon!/Battle at Hell Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Genesis Activates/Diabolos’ Counterattack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Shine, Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. vs. HELL!]] Relationships Quotes Gallery Beyblade Burst GT Pot Hope and Heaven Pegasus JP Website Poster.jpg Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst The Risen 3.png Pot 2.PNG Screenshot_20190909-095617_YouTube.jpg E58FDAB0-505E-407B-81C6-99E92F0FFE69.jpeg|Pot pranking Delta Battle Journey contestants.jpg Pheng's wings.jpg Pheng thinking.jpg Pheng glowing.png Pheng and Delta.jpg Pheng's aura glow.png Pheng's aura.png Delta vs. Pheng.jpg Pheng and Victories.jpg Pheng and Pegasus.jpg Pheng annoyed.jpg Pheng's eyes glow.jpg Delta, Arman, and Pheng.jpg Pheng in the opening.jpg Pheng's aura glow.jpg Pheng's determination.jpg Pheng smiling.jpg Pheng thumbs up.jpg Pheng wink.jpg Trivia * Pheng is one of the four Beyblade Burst Rise characters whose initials are the same as his Bey: '''H'armony 'P'egasus, the others being Blindt DeVoy, Arthur Peregrine, and Gwyn Reynolds. * Pheng is the only member of the Risen 3 to not own a left-spinning Beyblade, nor owns a Bey that represents a "dragon" or "monster". * Pheng is the fifth Blader overall to own a Pegasus Bey. The first four were Kaoru Amou from Bakuten Shoot Beyblade - Gekitou! Saikyou Blader, Julia and Raul Fernandez from G-Revolution, and Gingka Hagane and Sora Akatsuki from the Metal Saga. * Pheng's Japanese name may be a play on "hope spot". References Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Risen 3 Category:Main Characters